pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Leo
Leo (リーオ, Rĩo) is a young man who became orphaned when his mother was devoured by a Chain. Following this event, Leo was relocated to The House of Fianna in Sablier by the Nightray Dukedom, where he eventually met Elliot Nightray; ultimately agreeing to become Elliot's valet out of the mutual respect they possessed toward one another. In reality, Leo is the reincarnation to Glen Baskerville, though the full extent of the Glen consciousness was lost to Leo due to the existence of the Sealing Stones. Following Elliot's death, Leo accepted his role as Glen Baskerville in a self-destructive bout, forming a Contract with Jabberwock in the process. However, Leo eventually lost himself, allowing Oswald's consciousness to take control of his body in order to prevent the world from dropping into the Abyss by Jack Vessalius' hand once again. Leo eventually came to realize that Oswald's actions may have prevented from ever meeting Elliot and destroy everything that made him who he was - thus Leo actively fought to stop Oswald from within his subconscious. In the end Leo regained control and helped to divert the end of the world, restoring order to the Abyss after more than 100 years. Leo would then continue his duties as active Glen until the time came for him to find a successor and transfer the joint consciousness of Glen Baskerville Appearance As the reincarnation of Glen Baskerville following Oswald's death 100 years prior, Leo was born with a special connection to the Abyss; which was directly represented in his black eyes that were flecked with gold. Having been the cause of hardship in Leo's young life, his mother allowed Leo's thick black hair to grow out so that his bangs would cover his eyes and help protect him from the harshness of the outside world. Leo continued to allow his hair to grow after his mother's death when he was relocated to The House of Fianna in Sablier, only ever eventually allowing Elliot to view his eyes; which Elliot thought were beautiful and shouldn't be kept hidden. Even so, Elliot helped Leo hide his eyes by getting him a large pair of glasses that would later become a signature of his appearance. After becoming Elliot's valet, Leo began attending Lutwidge Academy alongside Elliot, donning the school uniform in favor of his previous rags. The Lutwidge uniform consisted of a white overcoat over a black waistcoat and white undershirt, complimented by white dress shoes and a white bowtie. Leo's formal wear outside of Lutwidge Academy included a black overcoat over a white undershirt with a large collar that folded over the collar of his overcoat, black dress pants and dress shoes and a large purple ribbon tied in a bow. Personality Having grown up in a troubled situation as a child when his mother was devoured by a Chain, Leo became rather unsettled, violent and defiant toward his superiors; as shown during his first encounter with Elliot; caring little for the Nightray Dukedom who had brought him to an orphanage in Sablier. Despite this, Leo was known to have cared deeply for his fellow orphans of The House of Fianna, viewing them as family and attempting to keep them safe no matter the consequence. Leo also has a great love for music, having taught himself to play piano, and having bonded with Elliot through their mutual interest in the instrument. This eventually lead to Leo seeing Elliot as his equal, ultimately resulting in him becoming Elliot's valet. Despite his position however, Leo refused to be subservient to Elliot and even denied his request to take Leo as his valet at first. While Leo was willing to stand by Elliot, he was not willing to passively take Elliot's attitude - as shown when he lashed out at Elliot during Oz's second Coming of Age Ceremony when Elliot had questioned his motives in relation to Isla Yura. Even so, Leo had a great level of respect for Elliot, being willing to kill in order to keep Elliot safe if the need ever arose. Following Elliot's death however, Leo became warped; not caring what happened to himself because of the guilt he felt for the role he played in Elliot's death. As Leo took to his destiny and became a Baskerville, he took the back seat when times got hard, allowing Oswald's consciousness to take over his body out of fear after being attacked by Jack Vessalius. This gave way to Leo becoming himself once again, actively fighting against Oswald within his subconscious when Oswald's intentions began to threaten the lives of his friends. Ultimately, Leo was free to relieve his anger in a confrontation with Oz when he finally regained control, soon putting aside his differences with Oz in order to save the world as a whole. It was at this point that Leo fully accepted his role as a leader and began to act as a true incarnation of Glen Baskerville. Abilities and Powers *'Access to The Core of the Abyss' - As Glen Baskerville, Leo is capable of making direct Contact with The Core of the Abyss. Although such abilities were meant to be used only in cases of emergency. *'Baskerville Contract with' [[Jabberwock|'Jabberwock']] - Through Jabberwock, Leo is capable of mending the Chains of the World, passing judgement on those accused of crimes against the Abyss and interdimensional travel, while being able to control Jabberwock's deadly energy beam attack. *'Some' Gun Experience: While being rather incompetent with guns, Leo was known to carry one as part of his duty as Elliot's valet; using his gun against Lottie when the Baskervilles invaded Lutwidge Academy and against Noise in Sablier. *'Talented Pianist': Leo is a self-taught pianist and musical composer, having practiced while at The House of Fianna. His talents surpass that of Elliot's, something which Elliot was known to have been quite bitter about. Leo composed "Lacie" and gave it to Elliot as a gift in return for Elliot giving him "Statice". Quotes To Oz *''"Now that the wedge called Elliot is gone - we're nothing more than enemies!"'' *''"You're wrong... You're wrong about that as well, Oz! We're just two people who met through someone called 'Elliot'. You're quite mistaken thinking we were friends through him. Because I don't know a thing about you!"'' *''"I've come for you, Oz-kun."'' To Elliot Nightray *''"Elliot... I'm sorry..."'' *''"It's also a servant's duty to make sure his master behaves properly am I right?"'' *''"Correcting the master's conduct is also a duty of a servant, you know..."'' Appearances Trivia *Leo's zodiac sign is Scorpio. * Alice's nickname for Leo was revealed to be "Shaggy Glasses" as revealed in Retrace LX: Egg Shell. *It has been noted that despite the fact that Oz and Leo are the same height (The difference being a mere centimeter), Elliot calls Oz a shorty. Volume 15's special thanks page has noted that this is due to Elliot already calling Leo a shorty and getting beat up for it. *In the anime, Leo was shown in a flashback living with the Nightrays since he was a child. This causes an adaptation-induced plot hole as Leo actually became Elliot's servant much later than that. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Orphans Category:The House of Fianna Category:Servants Category:Nightray Family Category:Lutwidge Students Category:Baskervilles Category:Vessels of Glen's Soul Category:Contractors Category:Illegal Contractors Category:Duke Category:Current Baskervilles